


Look Alive Sunshine

by heartofthejunk



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, M/M, coffee shop AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee for Kath?"</p><p>"It's Keith and you know it, you asshole."</p><p>[or in which Lance is awful at learning names and Keith is pissed about it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alive Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is late again someone stop me
> 
> day 2 of klance week, hate / love

**"Coffee for Kath?"**

"It's Keith and you know it, you asshole," Keith grumbled, snatching his coffee from the haughty barista. Somehow, no matter what time of day it was, Lance The Dick Barista was always working whenever Keith came in. Every _single_ day, Lance would manage to fuck up his name. He was doing it on purpose, Keith knew, but he couldn't complain _too_ much. The guy made a mean cappuccino.

Lance The Dick Barista smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sunshine. I probably heard you wrong," he purred, his voice sugarcoated and fake. He leaned against the counter smugly, knowing fully well that he was pissing Keith off. Every time he went for a coffee, he danced around with this damn barista. He didn't see him mess up anyone else's name, or smirk at them, or tease them or anything. If anything, he was the perfect worker to everyone _except_ Keith. Keith had no clue what the _fuck_ he did to deserve this kind of bull shit from Lance The Dick Barista but he was getting pretty sick of it.

"How many times can you can you fuck up the name Keith?" he scoffed.

Lance's smirk was kept firmly in place. "I don't know Sunshine, it was an honest mistake. I only messed up once," he insisted dishonestly. Keith pinched his nose in annoyance.

"I swear to _god-_ " he murmured. "I come in here _every single day._ I literally spelled my name for you this morning!" he burst. He was becoming increasingly angry with Lance The Dick Barista, especially since he didn't seem to care.

"Sorry Sunshine, maybe I'll get right next time."

"You say that _every day_!" Keith growled.

Lance The Dick Barista bat his eyelashes innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before, Sunshine."

"The name is _Keith,_ not _Sunshine_ ," Keith grumbled, storming out the door with a huff. Other customers looked up, wondering why the boy with the ponytail just left so angrily. Lance The Dick Barista only smiled a winning smile and assured everyone that his friend was fine.

ϟ

**"Coffee for Keaton?"**

"Are you joking? At least I can learn a _fucking name_ ," Keith spit, turning his back on Lance The Dick Barista after grabbing his coffee. He begrudgingly took a sip. _Damn his perfect coffee making skills_ , he thought bitterly.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine!" Lance The Dick Barista sing-songed, skipping to make a coffee for someone waiting in line. Keith sat down at a table near the windows of the coffee shop so he could see the city outside of the window. His kept drifting to Lance The Dick Barista. That stupid barista, with his stupid attitude and his stupid teasing and his stupid smirk. Keith swore that he would kiss that _god damn_ smirk off of his face if he could. Except he wouldn't. Because he didn't find Lance The Dick Barista to be attractive in the least. Not at all. Not even a _teeny_ bit.

Okay, so maybe he was lying to himself. But he didn't _want_ to find Lance The Dick Barista attractive. It was just his stupid hair was always right in place and looked so soft Keith considered hitting the back of Lance's head just to see if it was as soft as he thought. It was also his stupid eyes and the stupid mischievous look he got in them whenever he saw Keith. It was his stupid hands that made perfect coffee and probably did something really cool like play guitar. Keith's hand would brush against them to grab his coffee and he could feel the callouses. He'd wondered on occasion what it would be like to hold one of those hands. It was his stupid arms, all muscular and _exposed_ in his short-sleeved uniform. But most of all, it was his god damn mouth. Keith wanted to kiss him just to shut him up.

But still, he lied to himself, dismissing these feelings as nothing more than wandering thoughts that meant little to nothing. He sighed and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up, Lance The Dick Barista was looking at him, a small smile gracing his lips. When he realized Keith was looking, he smirked obnoxiously. Keith thought he looked better when he smiled.

ϟ

**"Coffee for Kenneth?"**

At this point, Keith had given up. Lance The Dick Barista would never say his name right and he was fine with that. Sure, it still pissed him off, but it was out of his hands. The only thing he could was keep his hormones and his fists in check so he didn't do anything stupid.

The next morning when Lance asked for a name for his drink, Keith muttered, "You call me Sunshine all the time, so why don't you put _that_  on the fucking cup instead of some stupid name that doesn't even sound vaguely like mine."

"Sure thing, Sunshine," Lance chirped, grinning at his customer.

Keith sighed. "That was sarcasm, but alright." He was the only one in the coffee shop at that point. He leaned against the pickup counter. "Why do you fuck up my name so much anyways?" Keith asked curiously.

Lance The Dick Barista paused in the making of Keith's drink and shrugged. "It pisses you off," he said simply, going back to mixing cinnamon into the beverage.

Keith raised an eyebrow and puckered his lips as if he'd tasted something sour. "And that's the _only_  reason?" he asked, leaning farther past the counter towards Lance.

"I mean, there is an _underlying_  reason," Lance The Dick Barista murmured, setting the drink down next to Keith's bent arm. He mirrored Keith's position, smirking like the tease he was. Keith's eyes unintentionally flicked down to Lance's lips and Keith swore Lance's smirk widened like he noticed the glance.

"What's the underlying reason?" Keith asked, looking Lance dead in the eye.

Lance's smirked softened to a smile. "This," he whispered, leaning in towards Keith. Before Keith could process what was happening, a pair of soft lips were on his and Keith's lips were kissing back. It was some stupid cliche, the way it felt to _finally_  kiss Lance The (not-so) Dick Barista. It was stupid, how he felt like he was floating and all he could see underneath his eyelids were stars. Before Keith could even register he was kissing - _kissing!_  - Lance, Lance pulled away and grinned. "You're a good kisser, Sunshine."

"W-whatever," Keith murmured, grabbing his coffee and all-but-sprinting out of the shop.

ϟ

"You owe me twenty bucks," Pidge whispered to Hunk. Hunk sighed and pulled out his wallet. He grudgingly handed her the cash.

"Was it seriously that obvious?" Lance pouted. Pidge only laughed and went to take the next customer's order.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream with me about Voltron go to my tumblr (ocean-rising) or wattpad (-oceanrising)


End file.
